MoonLight Jacob's Story
by goldengirl62
Summary: This is just my attempt to rewrite the books, the way I wanted things to go for jacob. A journey where he finds and has to fight to keep the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, Stephanie Meyer does.

I am not sure how good this is just an idea I had.

Moonlight

Jacob's Story

Chapter One

It's hard to believe that had grown up to become one of the legends my grandfather spoke of. But I had made peace with the fact that I was a shape shifter—a werewolf, one of many who protected our land—our people from the threat that lurks in the shadows, from those who live among us, never wanting to be seen, but taking life after life in their thirst for warm human blood.

I had a hard time believing that vampires existed, until I came face to face with one a few years ago—until it was my life or theirs and then I realized that what I was, what I had become, was all part of nature and it was my destiny to fulfill this dutiful obligation.

But things weren't always perfect, sure I had the pack, my brothers, but as they began to find mates, and the imprinting continued, I began to lose hope that I would ever find that one special person to share my life with, the one person that fate would lead me to and bind me to for ever. I longed to feel the connection that my brothers felt. I had seen it many times through their eyes—felt it in their thoughts, but so far, I was alone.

It was just last week that Quill walked up on the beach and saw her, the one girl that made his heart stop long enough for it to re-a-line itself with hers and for him to become tethered to her in a way that no man or wolf could come between.

We were having a bon fire on First Beach tonight to introduce her to the legends and to celebrate the beginning of their union. As I sat there, looking around at the faces of my brothers that had already found their mate, I longed to be as one with another.

They weren't paying attention to me, so I got up and strolled down the beach, letting the darkness wrap itself around me like cold black fingers, hoping that it might provide some form of comfort. But it only amplified the emptiness.

I walked down the beach a ways until I came to the old driftwood tree I liked to sit on when I was in deep thought, this was my thinking spot. I leaned against its branches, twirling shapes in the sand with my foot as I let my mind wonder back to the days where my only worry was getting to school on time and passing that all-important math test.

A time when the existence of werewolves and vampires could only be found on the pages of a book, or in the legends the elders told around a bonfire such as the one were having tonight. Only tonight, we were welcoming a new pack member into our fold, one of my brothers' soul mates, an imprintee.

It's true that imprinting can rip you apart or make you whole, I longed for the days of when you fell in love with a girl and promised her forever, it was a promise you could keep, but I would not— could not take that chance now.

I'm not the type to make promises I can't keep and I just know the fates have already chosen the one for me. She was chosen before my birth and I wondered if she already walks this earth and if I will ever find her, or if I'm doomed to walk this darkness alone.

I let out a heavy sigh as I stood to start making my way back to the bonfire. I noticed my pack brothers watching me as I walked back amongst the circle. I grabbed a soda and sat on one of the many logs surrounding the fire. I knew they could tell what I was going through and the loneliness I felt for we had no secrets, especially when we phased.

The others could feel and see everything I did and they had even tried to encourage me to get out there and meet someone, but I had told them I just couldn't get involved with anyone, it wouldn't be fair to _her_ because I was still holding out for when fate would bring me the one I'm meant to be with.

I looked around at my brothers and their mates, it was an honor for me to know these brave young men and call them family at least I have them, I thought and for now it is enough.

The bonfire continued for another two hours before everyone started leaving to go back to their homes. It had been a long day, but I wasn't going home yet, I'd volunteered for patrol tonight and I was glad because there was no need to rush back to my lonely bed and depressing thoughts.

I walked to the edge of the forest behind my home, I undressed, which took no time, because of my very warm body temperature, my usual clothing of choice is cut off sweat pants or jean shorts. It also makes it easier if we ever had an emergency and had to phase at the Drop of a hat.

Well, if it is a real emergency, we usually just phase, ripping our shorts to bits.

After tying my shorts to my ankles, I let the beast take over and began running through the woods. This is the best part of being a wolf, being able to run wild and, free with the wind blowing through my fur. Being one with nature and mother earth.

Having my thought to me myself. When in wolf form with my brothers, our thoughts are not our own. Everything I have done or seen is shared with my brothers, because it is the only way we have to communicate with each other in wolf form. Some of the things that have gone through some of their minds, I could live forever without knowing.

I do have to admit, tonight especially, I am most grateful for having my thoughts to my self, because their rather down and depressing. With the happiness flowing through them at this time, because another of my brothers was lucky enough to find his mate, my thoughts would put a damper on this most blessed day.

I am sure my day will come soon. I pulled my thoughts out of the dumps and started to think of things I have to be thankful for.

A sweet smell assaulted my nostrils, which made me want to barf. Looking around, I was surprised to see how far I had run. I was in forks, and that smell, the smell of death is coming from Cullen's compound. A family of vampires.

They're suppose to be our sworn enemy, but because of a treaty signed my head of the Cullens, Doctor Carlyle, and my grand-dad, they are allowed to stay here as long as they don't hunt on our lands or bite any humans. I don't trust them, but then it is my nature not to trust, what I see as predators of humankind, after all, I am one of its protector.

Hearing a noise, I looked towards their home and saw the one named Edward, coming out the house. I wonder what he is up to. It is so eerie the way he creeps about at night. I always wonder where he goes, but as long as he is not breaking any laws or the terms of the treaty, he can go where he want, well, except for La Push.

Seeing him reminded me that I would be attending forks high school on Monday, which is just a day away. Great, just great. I am going to have to attend school with my sworn enemies. Treaty or not that is what they are.

Since I have not found my mate at the school I attended or at any of the reservation surrounding mine. The elders want me to branch out. It took a lot to get me entrance into forks high, but it was accomplished. Yep, Monday I get to attend school with the Cullens. I'm sure it will be fun times. Who am I kidding? Somebody shoot me now.

I decided to get out of that area and continue my patrol in La Push. As I patrolled I let my mind wonder to everything, but my mate, and attending school with the Cullens. 

It was four a.m. when I finally made my way back to the cozy, little red house I shared with my dad, Billy. Thank the spirits it's Sunday. I went inside going straight to the kitchen to make and inhale four sandwiches and three sodas. I always seemed to be hungry these days, especially after patrol.

After eating, I made my way down the hall to our too small bathroom; well for me it is considering my growth spurt after my transformation. I took a quick shower and got cleaned up before making my way across the hall to my very tiny bedroom where I lay down across my too small bed and soon fell asleep, practically before my head had even hit the pillow, knowing I need to get as much sleep as possible

Forks high and the Cullens on Monday, yeah fun, but on the bright side, if I'm lucky and fates shine on me; I may meet my mate and fill the emptiness I feel in my soul. Meet my other half to make me whole. That was the prayer on my lips as I fell asleep.

It was late in the evening before I woke. I went to the bathroom and took care of personal issues, before going in the kitchen to find something to eat. When I walked in the kitchen, there was a note from my dad on the dining table. He has gone fishing again with Charlie.

After downing two bowls of cereal, toast and eggs, which I washed down with orange juice, I went outside to see what my brothers was up to. As soon as I hit the woods, I undressed and phased. The first voice in my head was Embry's.

_Hey Jacob, it's about time you woke up. _Embry

_You forget, I had to patrol last night, while you all went off with your mates._

_Yeah, I know man, don't worry Jacob, you'll find her soon. _Embry

I looked through his mind to see where he could be to go and join; they were in front of Charlie's house. Well, in the woods across from his house.

_Hey, why are you han…_

I did not finish asking my question. I already glimpsed the answer in their minds. Edward Cullen, why was he hanging around Charlie's house. I took off running and in less than ten minutes, I was with them. I went behind a tree, phased back, and dressed, before coming back out to confront Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" I asked him

"What business it is of yours?" he sneered at me

"The person that lives here is best friends with my dad and a part of our family, so unless you two have suddenly become fast friends, there is no reason for you to be standing here."

"I don't have to explain myself to you dog, the last I knew this is part of our territory. I have not broken any laws or the treaty."

I knew he was hiding something, there is a reason why he was just standing in the woods across from Charlie's house and I plan to find out.

"You're right, but if any harm comes to anyone living in that house, now or in the future, I'll know who to come ask and not so nicely either."

"I don't take too kindly to threats mutt!"

"Good, because that was not a threat, it was a promise, bloodsucker" I growled the last word at him.

I turned and left then going back to the same tree, undressing and phasing. I knew my brothers were with me.

_Do you two know how long he was standing at Charlie's house?_

_No, when embry and I came on patrol, we sensed him and came to check it out. _Quill

_That was very strange. _Embry

_I agree, we will have to inform Sam of this and we're definitely going to be keeping a better eye on Charlie's place. As of now, we really can't do anything about it. He has not broken the treaty. _Me

_You'll be attending school with them tomorrow. You ready for that? _Quill

_Please don't remind me. I wish you all were going with me._

_We do too man, but you know we're only a howl away. Even with you all the way in Forks, we still got your back. _Embry

_I know guys. Right now, I don't want to think about forks high or the Cullens. Come on I'll help you two finish up your patrol._

We spent the rest of the day, racing each other to see who was faster and wrestling, more than we patrolled until it was time for me to go home and prepare for school the next day.

After saying goodnight to the guys, I went in the house. My dad was in the kitchen when I got there.

"Hey Jacob, you remember Charlie's daughter Bella."

"Yeah I do dad. What about her?"

"She is back, she got back in town yesterday, she went fishing with us today, she asked about you."

"Wow, I have not seen her for a few years."

I use to have a big crush on her. we were very close. She was my best friend, but we lost touch over the years.

"She will be starting school tomorrow also, so you will be able to see her. I want you to look out for her son." He said with a twinkle in his eyes

"You know I will dad. I'm gonna go get my things ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay son, I'm going to bed anyway, there is some left over in the refrigerator when you're ready to eat."

I made a quick escape to my room and lay back on my bed. When my dad mentioned Bella's name a felt a stirring in my heart and delightful chills ran up my spine and had to physically stop my self from shivering. How would I explain that to him. I could not say I was cold, because I don't get cold anymore.

I wonder what she looks like now. I know I have changed a lot since she has last seen me, in more ways than one. I have not only grown in height and muscle, but I am now able to change into a wolf. How am I going to hang out with her without letting my secret out.

I will worry about that problem when I come to it. Getting up I went in the kitchen in search of the leftovers. It consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, with biscuit and string beans. while I ate, I thought about the circumstances that lead to Charlie's wife, Rene, packing up and taking Bella with her to live in phoenix.

It was supposedly the talk of the town. I had always wondered what happened, but never asked.

Now I was curious why Isabella was back and how long she would be staying with Charlie. I'm sure I will get my answers soon, so I'll just wait. I was sure I would find out soon enough. Charlie and Billy would be talking soon and my dad would fill me in.

I could just ask Bella , we use to tell each other everything. I am going to head over to her house in the morning before school though and follow her in. I did not like how Edward Cullen was hanging around their house, and follow her to school.

Maybe I should just drive my VW, I doubt she have a car and Charlie will have to drop her at school, that way I could give her ride home. Besides, she will be safe with Charlie.

After eating, I cleaned up my mess and went through my nightly ritual before going to sleep.

As early as I went to sleep, I still managed to run late. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal, before washing my face and brushing my teeth. I practically jumped in my clothes of light blue, stoned washed jeans and my white t-shirt. Throwing on a pair of white tennis shoes, I grabbed my book back and was on my way out the door.

"I'm gonna head out now dad. See you later." I called as I opened the front door.

"Okay son. You be careful. Say hello to Bella for me if you see her. Tell her not to be a stranger."

"Okay dad I will."

Dang there goes those chills again with the mention of her name.

I rushed outside, jumped in my car and took off for forks high. It's a good thing I already had my schedule or I would have to go to the office first. Thank heavens I don't have to do that. I pulled up right when the last bell rung.

I got out and locked my car. Searched through my book bag as I rushed to enter the school to see what my first class was. It was biology. I found it pretty easily. When I stepped in the class the first thing I noticed was Edward Cullen. Sitting by a girl that looked very familiar to me.

He was giving her some weird looks as she doodled on a piece of paper pretending she did not notice him, but I could tell by how tensed her shoulders were, she knew how he was looking at her. I barely stopped my self from growling at him.

She must have sensed someone standing here, because she looked up at me, our eyes locked, her eyes grew wide and my world stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, Stephanie Meyer does. Thanks so very much to all who have taken an interest in this story. It is truly appreciated. hugzzzzzzzzz. please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

MoonLight

Jacob's Story

Chapter Two

My world stopped. I felt the earth shake beneath my feet, and everything faded away around me and all I could see was this girl, whom I wanted to love, protect and cherish for the rest of our lives.

Dark brown hair, streaked with red where the sunlight hit it, surrounded smooth pale skin, which I itched to touch. Deep warm chocolate eyes looked back at me with confusion and recognition.

I knew right then that her pain will be my pain, her joy would be my joy, and all the things I held so dear in this life, no longer mattered, they had no meaning really, it was this girl who held me here now and whom my world would now center around.

What just happened? I thought as I shook my head. However, I knew. I had seen it through my brothers' eyes before and felt it through their thoughts. I had just imprinted on Isabella Swan, my childhood best friend. The girl I have always loved, but never thought I would see again.

I was so happy, I wanted to dance. Then I remembered she was sitting by Edward Cullen, a vampire and she did not know it. I turned my gaze to him, he was looking at me with a knowingly, as if he knew what just happened.

I growled at him, not loud enough for human ears, but he heard and have no doubt of the meaning. It meant stay away from her or suffer the consequence.

She must have moved or something because my gaze swept back to her, and I was lost again.

I heard my name being called and move gaze away from my angel to see who was trying to get my attention. It was the teacher. I walked up to her and introduced myself.

After handing her the necessary papers I went to find a seat, I was happy when I saw there was a seat right behind Bella vacant. When I sat down the other occupant of that desk introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Angela, welcome to forks high, if you need help with anything, let me know"

"Thanks, I'm Jacob."

There was two other girls sitting behind us. They kept staring at me, giggling and whispering. I could tell right then they would be trouble. The girl, Angela, was very nice, helping me when I could not understand something.

To tell the truth, I barely paid attention to what was going on anywhere in the room, except for at the two people sitting in front of me. It seems now that Edward knew Bella was my imprint, he decided to mess with my mind. He was no longer looking at her as though he smelt something bad, but more with interest.

I knew he was going to try and get her to like him, maybe even go out with him, but that will happen over my dead body. I cannot wait to tell her what he was, though we aren't allowed to tell outsiders each other's secrets, I can tell her, because she is my imprint and now a part of the pack.

Oh no, another thought just came to me. I will have to tell her about me too. What if she does not want anything to do with me or is even afraid of me. I wont rush it, I'll give us time to get to know each other again, before springing the world of werewolves and vampires on her.

God please don't let her reject me.

The rest of the class seems to drag by in slow motion, but as soon as the bell rung, I was out of my seat and at the door waiting for her to come out. I took my eyes off her for a second to look around me, marveling at how much taller and bigger I was from a lot the other twelfth graders. I felt someone touch my arm and looked down.

I was met with disappointment; one of the giggly girls from class stood there, her hands on my chest. Was she batting her eyelashes at me? Is she trying to be sultry?

"Hello, my name is Lauren. I wanted to welcome you personally to forks high and tell you, if you need help with anything, I would be more than happy to offer my services."

I'll bet, I thought. She flipped her stringy blonde hair over her shoulders in an attempt at being seductive. It took everything in me not to laugh aloud. I went to move her hands off my chest and tell her, I'm sure I won't need her services when I heard.

"Jacob, Jacob black?"

I looked behind the Lauren girl and there was my angel standing there, looking from me to Lauren and where she had her hands on me.

"In the flesh." I joked

I removed Lauren from me and hugged Bella to me, picking her up off the floor for a minute, before putting her back down, I glanced behind her and noticed Edward standing there watching us. The Lauren girl had not moved either. I had a feeling not only Edward would be trouble, but this girl will be also.

"It's been a long time bells. I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

And I did. I did not realize how much until now. Memories of when we were younger and played together, flashed through my mind.

"I missed you too Jake." She said with a smile. "I didn't know you went to this school, I thought you went to the school on the reservation."

"I did, but my dad thought it would be a learning experience to branch out some, see what school was like off the rez."

"What's your next class?" she asked me

I checked my schedule. "I have English next."

"I have English next too. I can show you where it is." The Lauren girl interrupted us.

I looked at her. I forgot she was even there. I checked to see if Edward was still watching us, and he was.

"What about you bells? What's your next class?"

"I have math and then lunch."

I was disappointed to hear that. It looks like I am stuck with the Lauren girl to show me where the class is. However, perked up when I heard we had the same lunch period.

"I have lunch after English class too. We could sit together and catch up on what each other have been up to." I said excitedly

"I have lunch then too. You are more than welcome to sit with us Jacob." When she got no reaction from me, she threw in. "And Bella too, if she wants."

She said the last part as if she would rather Bella sit anywhere, but with her.

Damn this girl is persistent.

"We'll see." I replied

I was making no commitment on where I sat, wherever Bella sat is where I will be.

"Okay Jake, I guess I'll see you at lunch."

We hugged each other again and I kissed her on the cheek. Her smell was intoxicating. It surrounded me and made me whole. When we parted, she smiled at me, and then looked from me to Lauren. I hope she does not think I have any interest in that girl.

She turned away and began walking down the hall, when she got near Edward; he got in step beside her. I watched for a second until I felt a hand pulling on my arm. Damn, I forgot that girl was still there.

"Come on or we'll be late for class."

With a resigned sigh, I let her lead me away, I took one last look behind me and it seems Bella did the same. She watching me too, well she was looking at Lauren's hand on my arm.

Great, just great, this all I need, Bella thinking I have an interest in the flighty girl beside me. Well, I can clear that up at lunch. This Lauren girl will have no doubt of whom my interest lye.

Bella turned and started walking again, when she noticed I saw her looking at Lauren's hand on my arm.

The girl talked non-stop all the way to the class, mainly about herself and hinting on wanting to go out with me. Of course, I pretended not to understand what she was getting at.

Class was worst, she sat by me. She had moved her chair so close to mine that I could not move without accidentally touching her. Subtly she was not. I could not wait for the bell to ring so I could see my Bella again.

I was relieved when the lunch Bell rung and I could get out of there, but it seems she was not going to let me out of her site. She seemed to have made a claim on me. Yeah, in her dreams. If she knew about werewolves and imprinting, she would not be wasting her time.

I almost laughed aloud at the thought. She kept her hands on my arm as we made our way to the lunchroom. Before we made it to the lunchroom door, I picked up her unique scent.

A scent that I love more and more each time I sniffed it. I let the drugging scent, beat at my senses and lay on my tongue. I wanted to roll around in it, until the only smell surrounds me is Bella's.

"What are you grinning about?" Lauren asked me

Damn, I forgot she was there again.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something amusing one of my friends at home told me."

The lie flowed off my tongue like butter.

We walked through the cafeteria's door and my eyes went straight to Bella. She was standing in the lunch line with Edward standing next to her. A low growl escaped me. I felt eyes staring at me from somewhere off my right. I turned to see who it was, four pairs of golden eyes staring at me coldly.

The Cullen clan. Now that I have noticed them, their smell hit me. It seems the intoxicating smell of Bella over-shadowed theirs.

I started to make my way over to where Bella was standing in line with Edward Cullen. What is he doing there anyway? I'm sure they don't supply fresh animal blood. I knew what he was up to though, but he sure as hell will not get away with it.

We will definitely have to set up a meeting later tonight with the Cullens to let them know that Bella , and being a soul mate to one of the wolves, me, her home and the area surrounding it, will be protected by us, and there is nothing they can do about it.

Though I doubt that will prevent Edward from playing his games just to piss me off, knowing I cannot loose my temper and risk an unplanned change, at least not here and not until I tell Bella about my other self.

As I was preparing to walk towards Bella, I felt a hand tug on my arm.

"Out table is over. I can introduce to everyone else and store our books, and then we can go grab lunch." The Lauren girl again.

Yeah, I knew it, between her and Edward Cullen, courting and getting to know Bella again is going to be hell.

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll go and get Bella. We'll meet you at the table."

"That's okay; I can come with you now." She said, smiling her pink painted lips at me.

God, save me from persistent, clingy females. I gentle but firmly removed her hand from my arms.

"That's really not necessary." I said to her, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I don't mind." She replied

"Suit yourself."

I turned from her and made my way over to Bella. Edward had stopped talking to her and was staring right at me. Talk about if looks could kill. I'm sure I had the same look of death for him in my eyes.

Bella must have wondered what he was staring at, because she turned and looked at me. When our eyes connected, I heard her heart beat pick up speed and her breath hitched. I am sure Edward noticed it too, because he scowled and looked at her then back at me with an evil grin.

I did not care. Every fiber of my being was centered on Bella, my Bella. When I got close enough to her, I hugged her, again, while subtly pushing my way between her and Edward. I wanted him nowhere near her.

"Hey bells." I said, smiling at her

I heard Edward hiss at my maneuver, but I paid him no attention.

"Hey Jacob." Then she looked at Edward, confused at the scowl he had on his face.

"This is Edward Cullen. I'm sure you have seen him in history class today. Edward this is Jacob black a close friend of my family's." She introduced us smiling.

"Actually, Edward and I know each other." I said without looking at him

"You do? From where?" She asked

"Our families have known each other for a while, but we don't run in the same circles."

"Oh." Was her only reply

I'm sure she wanted to ask more questions, but must have sensed this was not the place for them.

"Would you like to sit with my family and me for lunch Bella, I'm sure they would love to meet you." Edward spoke for the first time since I got there

"I was hoping Bella would do me the honor and sit with me, so we could catch up."

I said before she could reply to Edward's suggestion. Lauren chose that time to make herself known.

"Maybe Bella could sit with Edward today and you could sit with me. I'm sure you two can catch up at anytime." She said grabbing my arm again.

I looked at her, wondering if I could get away with shoving her away from me and telling her bluntly to get lost, but instead, I gentle removed her hand from my arm.

"Thanks for the offer Edward, maybe next time. Today I would really love to catch up with Jacob; we have not seen each other in so long." Bella replied, before I could say anything else.

Bella must have seen something strange in Edwards face, maybe he made his dis-pleasure of her answer show, because I felt two tiny hands grab onto my arm and stepped up close beside me. She looked scared and confused.

I turned and looked at Edward and noticed him trying to wipe the anger off his face. He must have recognized what he had done by the way Bella was hanging onto me, and tried to explain it away.

"I'm sorry Bella; I hope I did not frighten you. I'm just disappointed I wont have the company of the most beautiful woman here."

"It's okay." She replied but did not let go of me.

I stared him down. Over my dead body, she will be having lunch with him at anytime. I intend to make that clear at that meeting tonight.

"Well, I guess I'll go and join my family. I see they're trying to get my attention. I'll see you later Bella." Then he looked at me and grinned, and then he left.

"Come on bells; let's get something to eat before the bell rings."

I remove her hands from my arm, but did not let go of her, I held her hands until it was time to pay for our lunch. I took out enough money to pay for both of our lunches, she noticed.

"It's okay Jacob; I can pay for my lunch."

"I want to bells, think of it as one of your welcome home presents."

"One of them?" She asked with a smile

"Yes, one of them bells?" I said, grinning at her

I wonder if she would consider having me body, mind and soul as a gift. I certainly hoped so.

"Okay Jake, thanks."

I paid for our lunch and was taking both trays to the table where Lauren and four other people sat.

"I noticed you calling me bells. Is there a reason for that Jake?"

"Yes there is, but you might think it's silly."

"No I wont, just tell me Jake." She said, grabbing and squeezing my arm

"It's because of your laugh. When we were younger it always sounded like bells to me." I stopped and looked at her. "It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard, though it never compared with your outer and inner beauty bells." I said softly.

She smiled and blushed. God she is beautiful. I am one lucky wolf. I heard a snort and looked over to where the Cullens sat. I knew they could hear everything we were saying.

When I looked at them they were all staring at us, then Edward turned and said something to his sister, the one that looks like a pixie, Alice. Yeah, I knew all their names. All the wolves made it a point to know about each and everyone of them and their history.

I could have listened to what he was saying, but I chose not to. We started towards the lunch table again and sat down. Our backs to the Cullens. Bella sat on my right, and to my disappointment, Lauren sat to my left. Just great!

Lauren was about to introduce us to the other four occupants of the table when I felt someone walking up behind us, by the smell I knew it was a Cullen. I saw a pale hand touch Bella's shoulder, my wolf or I did not like it on bit.

We both turned to see who it was.

"Hi, you're Bella right. You have a class with Edward?"

"Yes that's me and yes I do." Bella replied "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice, Edwards's sister." They shook hands. I noticed Bella looking at Alice's hand strangely.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said to her and smiled, still looking a little perplexed at Alice.

"I know you're new and hardly know anyone. I was wondering if we could hang out sometime, maybe at my house or yours. We could even go shopping together sometimes."

"I'll think about it. Maybe we could. We'll see." Bella replied

"I really hope we can. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends."

Bella did not reply to that. She just sat there looking at Alice as if she was nuts. Noticing she was not going to get a reply either way from Bella. She decided to leave.

"Enjoy your lunch Bella. Talk to you soon."

I watched as she made her way back to her table and sat down by Edward. She leaned in and said something to him. Something that I with my wolf hearing could not hear. They both then looked at me and grinned.

What are they up to? I cannot wait to have that meeting with them, to set some boundaries. To be honest. I would not forbid her from seeing them, I'll just have to make sure, whenever she is around them, I am there too.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters mentioned belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please excuse my mistakes. I know this is a very boring chapter. I'm trying to set the stage, and I have to get through the boring part, I am working on the next chapter now,

Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed or not, you all mean a great deal to me hugzzzzzzzzzz

MoonLight

Jacob's Journey

Chapter 3

I decided to ignore the Cullens for now and enjoy being close to my Bella. When I turned to her, she was looking between me and the Cullens in confusion. I smiled softly at her and touched her cheek with my thumb.

"You okay bells?"

Her face cleared and she smiled back at me. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Noticing again how close Laurens chair was to mine, I discreetly moved mine closer to Bella's. At least I thought it was discreetly, but Lauren must have noticed, because she was looking at me strangely, as if hurt by my actions. I just shook my shoulders and turned back to Bella. Maybe now she would take the hint.

Or not. She reached out her hands and touched me again, letting her hand rest on my arm. Then she turned to the other people sitting at the table with us.

"Everyone this is Jacob black, Jacob meet Mike, Ben, Angela and Jessica."

"Hello, nice meeting you all." I said smiling at each one in turn. "I have already met Angela earlier in class, she was a big help."

Angela smiled shyly at me. My impression of the rest varied. But I felt of the whole group, Ben and Angela are the ones I could be friends with. I noticed Lauren did not introduce Bella to them, so I decided to do it.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Isabella swan, though she prefers to be called Bella. She and I were actually childhood friends before she moved away and broke my young heart."

Bella smiled and blushed when I said this, before greeting everyone.

The rest of the lunch was spent talking about our classes and other mundane things. I found every excuse I could to accidentally touch bells and Lauren seem to find all kinds of excuse to touch me. I had enough. I turned and whispered to her.

"I don't like to be touched by anyone, unless I invite them to, and I don't remember extending that invitation to you, so could you please keep your hands to yourself." Then I smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you."

Her face seemed to turn all shades of red. I don't mean to be rude to her, but she seems like the type you had to speak plainly to or she will keep taking advantage and pretend she does not understand what you're trying to say.

She then got a look on her face that said, I would regret what I just did, but for now, I did not care. I did not want Bella, my mate to get the wrong idea, thinking I had any interest in Lauren.

The rest of the lunch hour seems to fly by. When the bell did ring I helped Bella out of her chair and took her hand, we had the next class together, gym. As we made our way out the door, I noticed Alice and Edward begin to walk towards us. I growled deep in my throat that I knew only they could hear.

It meant stay the hell away from us, which they picked up because they immediately went in another direction. Thank god, we had spring break at the end of this week. I will be able to spend more time with Bella. We'll get to know each other all over again and I can find a way to tell her about me, my other side.

There are things about me that even Sam does not know. Even in wolf form, they were not able to read my secret. If he knew, he would insist on me being Alpha again and that is something I am just not ready for.

The rest of the day was uneventful; I would get glimpses of Bella, but did not get to speak to her. It seems whenever I saw her, Edward or Alice was somewhere near her, watching and waiting, for what I don't know. I decided to wait for her after school, in the parking lot by my car.

I smelt her before I saw her. Her scent is like a drug to me, intoxicating and addicting. When I saw who she was with, I wanted to hide. Lauren and Angela walked with her, and behind them were the Cullens.

"Bella!" I called out to her

She stopped walking and looked around until she saw me, when she did the biggest smile came over her face. For a minute I could not breathe, that smile lit up my world. She came running over to me. When she got close to me, I could not help myself. I wrapped her in my arms and picked her up.

"Jake, put me down." She laughed

I remembered the people with her and gentle put her down. I turned and said hello to Angela. I thought I would be polite and speak to Lauren too, but the look on her face stopped me in my tracks. She was looking at Bella with pure hate. When she saw me watching, her face cleared into a smile.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow at school. It was nice meeting you both." Angela said before she left.

"I better get home, talk to you later Jacob….oh, and Bella." That girl is definitely going to be trouble.

After they left I turned to Bella. "Do you need a ride home bells?" Praying and hoping she said yes.

"I would Jacob, but my dad is picking me up. He wants to take me to the diner to eat tonight."

"Will your dad be bringing you to school every morning?"

"Yeah, until we can find a second hand car for me."

"What about he bring you to school and I take you home after school."

"That would be great Jake." She replied, smiling brightly.

Just when she said that Charlie pulled up. He rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey Jake. I'm glad to see that you will be attending school with Bella. Tell your dad to get ready to loose some money on our fishing trip this weekend. He caught more fish and beat me last time; I'm looking for a little pay back."

"I sure will Charlie."

Bella and I laughed and roll our eyes. From when we were little our dad's was always competing and betting on some thing or the other. He then turned to Bella.

"You ready to go Bella?"

"Yeah dad, I'm coming." She turned and gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Jake."

I gave her a little squeeze before walking her to the car, just before she got in; I pushed into her mind, to open it to me. This way I can keep track of her and know if she is in danger or not. I will also be able to dream walk with her. I can be anywhere she is, just as if I was in front of her, but she will not be able to see me.

It was difficult at first but I knew I got in when she held her head.

"You okay bell?" I asked, hoping I did not push into her mind too hard.

"I'm fine, just a sudden headache that has gone as quick as it came."

I helped her into the car and watched as they drove away. I turned and looked right at Edward and Alice. I knew they were there watching us the whole time, but I stayed calm for Bella. I grinned and waved at them before getting in my car and driving away.

As soon as I got home I ran into the woods, undressed and phased. As I rushed through the trees I felt another mind connect with mine. It was Sam.

_What's wrong Jacob? What has you so anxious?_

I allowed him to look through my mind at the events that occurred today.

_That's great Jacob. I'm happy for you. You've finally found her. You're lucky that it is someone you know and already had feelings for._

_Thanks Sam, but things might get a little complicated. As you know the Cullens go to that school also, it seems Alice, and Edward has taken an interest in her._

_I wonder why they would be so interested in her. They have never taken an interest in any human before._

_I know Sam and it has me worried._

_Well, we will call a meeting so they will know she is off limits. She is part of the pack now. What else is bothering you Jacob?_

_I'm worried that she might not accept me and what I am. What if she just wants to be friends? I could not stand that. It would kill me._

_Don't worry Jacob just have patience, she will feel the imprint, it will be confusing to her at first, but it gets stronger everyday, and we're here for you if you need any advice or help with anything. Your imprinting will be stronger than the rest of us because of your bloodline. Therefore, patience is the key._

I then felt another mind join us. It was Jared. He felt my worry and searched through my mind.

_Wow, congrats Jacob. Don't worry about it man. Remember how it went with Kim and me? I knew her almost all my life, but never paid any attention to her until I turned wolf, then I imprinted on her. I told her as soon as it happened and even changed in front of her. We all know how that worked out, she would not come near me for a week, it was so painful for both of us, thank god she decided to accept me._

We laughed at the memory, how for a week Jared slept under Kim's window. I guess I will be doing the same thing. I could use mind seduction since I have opened her mind to me, but I won't use it for that.

_At least I can visit her through my minds eye whether I am asleep or awake and Sam is right, I have the blood on both sides of my family, so the imprint will be stronger, our mating ritual will even be different. I hope she accepts me and grows to love me for me._

_Damn, I did not mean to actually think that._

_Jacob, I already knew you could do that. – _Sam

_You did? _ I was shocked; I thought I hid it so well.

_You are able to do that because you are a true Alpha and now that you have found your mate, your Luna. You will come into your full strength and able to take your place as the true leader of this pack. I wont rush you, take your time to get to know our Luna and when you're ready we'll talk about it some more._

_I am jealous. I wish I could use mind seduction, if I did I would not have had to suffer for a week being away from Kim._

_I wont be using it for that Jared. I will use it only if I cannot get to her in her person to make sure she is safe._

_Why don't we just head on over to the Cullens now. The three of us can, we don't need everyone. We are not going to start a war, just to give some advice and warnings._

_Okay Sam let's go and get this over with._

We all moved as one and started running towards the treaty line. Each of us in our own thoughts. When we got to the clearing, we phased and dressed. Just as Sam predicted they were waiting for us. Well, not all of them, there was Carlyle, Edward and Alice.

"Hello Sam, to what do we owe this visit." Carlyle said in greeting

"We are here to talk to you about a girl that is a new student at forks high."

"I think I might know who you're talking about. Alice and Edward mentioned her. Her name is Isabella swan right?"

I growled when I heard they were talking about my imprint. He then turned to me.

"I heard you are also attending that school now. Why is that?"

I decided I was taking over this meeting; after all it is about my imprint.

"I don't think I have to explain why I am attending that school. It is public domain so are the malls and shopping centers. If the people who run those establishments have no problem with it, then why should you?"

"Okay, point taken." Carlyle replied, a little taken back at my reply. "You wanted to talk about this Isabella swan?"

"Yes I did, but this wont be discussion. I will be making a statement and giving warnings, so if anything happens you cannot say you never knew."

"What is it you could be warning us about Jacob. I am sure we have not broken the treaty or any laws."

"I am just taking preventative measures here. Isabella Swan, who likes to be called Bella, is my imprint, my soul mate and it seems Edward here and Alice has taken some interest in her. It needs to stop."

"What do you mean it needs to stop? I just want to be her friend." Alice shouted

"Really? What of your brother, does he just want to be her friend too?"

"What if I do? You cannot tell her who she can or cant be friends with." Edward finally spoke

I was getting angry. This was not up for discussion. Every minute I spend in their company, I feel my control slipping.

"I am going to say this once. She is my imprint and will be the Luna of this pack soon; it is not safe for her to be around any of you. That means stay away from her in school, stay away from her home, stay away from her period. If she does want to speak to any of you. I better be there."

"What do you plan to do if we don't?" Edward said, with an evil grin.

"You don't want to know." I was very close to phasing and ripping his head off. I think he sensed it because his look became calculating.

"I cant read her mind." He said out of nowhere

"What do you mean you can't read her mind? Are you saying you can read minds?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Some of my children have special abilities. Edward's is reading minds." Carlyle replied

"So you can't read Bella's." I was happy to hear that. I did not want this vampire to mess around inside my bells mind.

"That's correct." Edward replied. "I am just intrigued and wanted to find out why, but now it seems I have two mysteries on my hand. I cannot read your mind either Jacob."

"So my mind is close to you? Well, that's good to know." I grinned at him. Things are looking up.

"It seems you two were really made for each other, though I am shocked that I cannot read your mind Jacob. I am more curious about her."

"Well, you just have to keep being curious. You heard what I said. Stay away from her, because if anything happens to her I will hunt you down, there will be no where on this planet that you could hide." I turned to Sam. "I am going to head out; I need to see my dad."

"Okay Jacob, I'll talk to you later."

If they had more to talk about, let them, I said what I needed to. I don't kid myself in thinking he would take my warning to heart. He might try to get to Bella through Alice, and I cant see hurting a girl for just any reason, even if that girl is a blood sucking vampire.

I ran all the way home in my human form. I did not feel like having anyone else in my head right now. That's another mystery, why is it that my brother can read my thoughts when in wolf form. Shouldn't my mind be hard to read then too?

I wonder if it is a safety mechanism against the vampires to block my mind around them. Maybe Bella subconsciously know they are dangerous and block her mind from him, because I had no problem pushing and opening her mind to me.

I had just reached the my home when Sam came running out of the woods towards me

"Jacob, there is something you need to know. Something that Alice admitted to us though she did not want to, she figures it might help you to see it would be a good idea if she spent some time with Bella."

"I doubt it, but go ahead and tell me anyway." God I hope this won't be bad news.

"Alice admitted that it was the smell of Bella's blood that attracted her."

"What do you mean Sam? They better not hurt her."

"No, nothing like that Jacob. Alice says that Bella has the blood of fae in her; I don't think Bella is even aware of it. Then again she might and if she does, that means you both have secrets to share."

I was shocked. "Is she sure about that?"

"Yes she is, and that's not all. There is another girl at that school with the fae blood in her; she just did not get to identify which one."

The one thing that kept running through my mind was, my soul mate has the blood of fairies. Well, I'll be…


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and fav. Even if you read and did none of those things. I still thank you very much. Please let me know how you like it or not or any ideas. What you would like to see. Thanks again hugzzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

Moonlight

Jacob's Journey

(Bella's POV)

Chapter Four

The drive over to the diner was very quiet. My dad and I weren't big talkers and I have no idea what we would find to talk about once we got to the diner. My mind kept going back to the Cullens, Alice and Edward. They seemed rather strange to me and sort of gave me the creeps, like there was something off about them and I needed to keep my distance. Jacob was another matter.

When I looked into his eyes, I felt as though I was connected to him. I felt as though something from his soul reached out and connected itself with mine, also connecting my heart to his. I mentally chuckle, because that sounded so crazy, connected like some mythical being, yeah right.

At the diner, he ordered his favorite, steak and potatoes and I just went with a salad and lemon water. I'm not such a big meat eater. It's not that I'm a vegetarian or anything; it's just not something I crave or have to have.

"How was your first day at school?" he asked

I was so deep in thought I was not sure at first what he said.

"What?" then I realized what he asked. "Oh school, yeah it was fine." I replied smiling.

"You made any friends? Well, other than Jacob," then he thought about that. "Though I am sure you were happy to see him. You two use to be close growing up, until you left."

"Yeah, I was happy to see him and relieved that someone I knew would be there. I did meet some other kids. There was a girl named Angela, who seems very nice, I think she and I will be great friends." I really didn't feel like bringing up the others.

"That's great, maybe you can invite her over sometime." He seemed genuinely happy to hear that.

To be honest, when I think about Lauren hanging all over Jacob, it makes me mad. I wonder if he is attracted to her. Hmm, there are two people I do want to talk about.

"I also met Alice and Edward Cullen. Well they sort of just introduced them selves." I watched him closely to gage his reaction.

'Great kids, cause no problems, well behaved. Their dad is one of the best doctors around and could work anywhere, but chose to work here. We're very lucky to have him. They're not his natural kids though."

"They're not?" I asked. My curiosity peeked

"No, his wife could not have kids, so they adopted. They adopted five of them. There are so many kids needing a good home, I thought it was good of them to open their hearts and home to kids who truly needed it."

Our food was delivered then and all talk stopped for a while. He seems to be a regular here, because everyone that came in greeted him before finding a seat, even the waitress seemed familiar with him. Cracking jokes and such. I even saw him blush a few times at something she said.

"You come here often?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'm not much of a cook and with my job it's just easier to come here and have a meal."

"I can cook you know." I replied "I can do all the cooking." I stopped and grinned at him. "All we have to do is get some food in that house, seriously dad, those cubboards are bare."

"Okay, I'll give you some money so you can go shopping tomorrow. Buy whatever you'll need."

"You'll have to take me dad. I have no car remember." Thinking of having to be transported everywhere in his patrol car was unbearable.

He looked up at me and grinned. "I have a surprise for you. It should be at the house about now."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He winked ."you'll just have to wait and see."

I did not like surprises too much, but I have to admit I was curious, and seeing my dad felt the same way I did, I was touched.

We finished eating and he called for the check.

"I'll wait out by the car." I told him as I went out the door.

There was nothing but trees across from the diner, thick and dense. I was standing by the car admiring how beautiful they were, when I saw two pale figures standing at the edge of them. Where did they come from? I did not see them drive or even walk up. I was thinking about walking across the street to see if they were who I thought, but my father came out right then.

"You ready to go?" He asked walking over and opening the doors for us.

Before getting in I took a quick look over my shoulder to see if they were still there, but they were gone. What the…? I must have been seeing things, because there is no way they could have left so quickly without being noticed. Convincing myself I must have been seeing things. I got in the car closing the door and while putting on my seat belt I took another quick glance.

I shook my head and smiled to myself. I must be loosing my mind. My dad started the car and we were on our way. The strangeness of the day makes me anxious to get to the safety of our home.

When he pulled up in front of our house, there was a light blue older model, four-door fiat sitting in the driveway. My dad looked over at me.

"Surprise hun!" he said and smiled

"That's the surprise?" I asked excitedly

I got out of his cruiser and ran up to the car. I walked around it, looking at it in awe, I was really touched that he would do this for me. I tried to open the driver side door. I heard him cough behind me.

"I think you'll need this to open that door." Then laughed. He had the keys dangling from his fingertips. "So do you like it?" He sounded uncertain.

Before taking the keys from him, I threw my arms around him.

"Thanks dad. I love it!" then stepped back and took the keys. "Where did you get it?" I asked while unlocking its front door.

"It use to belong to one of my deputies wife. Their family is growing and they needed a bigger car, so he let me take this one off his hands for a decent price."

"Thanks again dad." I said opening the door and sitting in driver seat. Admiring the pale blue interior and radio system.

"you wanna take it for a test run?"

"nah, I'll wait for tomorrow when I go to school. I'm sure you made sure it was in great working order before you brought it."

"That I did, well, there is a game I want to catch on the tube." He said as he made his way into the house, leaving the door open for me.

I sat for a few more minutes admiring every detail about the car. I really do want to take it for a test ride, but with all the strangeness of the day, I'll wait until tomorrow. It was getting dark so I locked up the car and went into the house closing and locking the door behind me.

I decided I would check if there was any emails from my mom. Knowing her, she is probably going nuts, since I did not contact her when I first arrived. I went to the stairs and on the way up, I called out to my dad.

"I'm gonna go up and email mom, then get some homework done."

"Okay hun. I'm going to watch the rest of the game then hit the sack a little early tonight, since I have to be up extra early tomorrow. So I'll say goodnight now, you have a good rest."

"You too dad." With that said I went up to my room and booted up my computer. While I waited for that, I took out everything I needed for my homework and got everything ready for my shower and sleepwear when I'm done, which is just a t-shirt and boxers.

When my computer was finished booting up, I signed into my email and sure enough there was one from my mom.

_Bella_

_Why haven't I heard from you. You promised to let me know when you got to forks_

_Now all kinds of crazy things are going through my mind. If I don't hear from you soon, I will be forced to call your dad._

_Love you_

_Mom_

Yeah, my mom is sort of a worrywart and prone to exaggeration. I definitely did not want her calling dad, because they usually just end up arguing.

_Mom_

_I'm fine. Sorry I did not contact you sooner, but when I got in it was late and I was tired, so I fell asleep. I started school today and did not have time to check my email until now. Don't worry everything is great. I have some homework to get done. I'll email you tomorrow. How is Phil? Say hello to him for me._

_Love Bella_

That done I shut down my pc and went to begin my homework. That took a little over an hour to get done. When done I put everything away and grabbed the things I needed to take in the bathroom with me. my muscle felt really tight and sore from sitting there straining over my homework under such dim light.

Tomorrow I definitely needed to buy myself a lamp with better lighting. I thought as I went in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth, then dressing in my sleepwear. I walked back into my room and put away my toiletries in a dresser drawer and my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I was tired but, not sleepy, I was also very thirsty, so I decided to go down and watch television for a while and also get something to drink.

I had just poured myself some iced tea and on my way to the den when the phone rung. I wonder who could be calling so late. I walked over to the phone, looked at the clock above it, and noticed it was not that late at all. It was just a little after eight.

I picked up the phone tentatively. "Hello."

"_Hello bells, I hope I'm not calling too late." _ My heart jumped and tingle ran down my spine at the sound of that voice.

"Jake! No you're not calling too late at all."

"_I know you're probably wondering why I called."_

"No, you can call anytime you like. You know that. We've being friends practically our whole lives."

"_Okay, I will hold you to that." _I could picture him grinning on the other end. A grin that's brighter than the sun.

"_I did call for a reason this time though."_

"What reason is that Jake?" I asked curiously

"_I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow after school. Billy can't wait to see you again."_

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow and cook dinner for my dad." I was feeling sad that I could not.

"_maybe another time? I have to admit, I was looking forward to spending some time with you outside of school." _It got quiet for minute. _"hey, maybe I could drive you to the store after school."_

"My dad brought me a car today, and I was going to drive myself to school and go right after." Then I got an idea. "you and Billy could have dinner with us tomorrow, if you wanted to that is."

"_I would love to and so would my dad." _ He sounded excited, so was I actually.

"Do you think you get dropped off at school tomorrow?"

"_yeah. Why?" _

"I was thinking you could go with me to get the groceries and you or my dad could go pick up Billy after?" so sue me I wanted to spend time with him too.

"_That's a great idea. I could even help with dinner before picking him up. I'll let you go and get some rest." _His voice seems to have gotten a little deeper. _"sweet dreams Bells."_

I smiled at that "You too Jake."

After hanging up, I went and turned on the television, then stretched out on the couch, throwing a little blanket, I found there, over me and the remote in my hand. I found a late night cooking show to watch. It was an old one with Julia Childs.

The more I thought about spending time with Jake tomorrow outside of school, the more excited I got. I didn't think I would get much sleep, but I must have dozed off, because I woke to my dad shaking me.

"I have to get going. You still have half an hour before you need to get up, but I wanted to let you know I left the money on the table in the kitchen."

Then I remembered. "Hey dad, I invited the blacks to dinner tonight."

"That was a great idea." Then he got what he needed. "I'll see you later, have a good day." Before he stepped through the door.

"You too dad, and be careful."

"I will." He replied then was gone.

I might as well get up now, half an hour won't make a difference to my rest. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. That's about the only ateable thing in there. Before I made it to the kitchen there was a knock on the door. Isn't it a little early for company? Grrrr, well, unless it was Jake. My heart fluttered at the thought of him.

Instead of asking who it was, I looked through the peephole and was floored at who I saw standing there. I rubbed my eyes, sure I was seeing things and looked again. Nope I was not seeing things.

I opened the door. I'm sure the shock and surprise on my face was plain to see.

"What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I'm sorry this is just an A/N, I just wanted to let you all know about a site, which I will be posting my stories on. Updates will be faster there for my stories. They also have many other stories you may enjoy, so please follow me there and show your support for the wolves, for Jacob.

The site is called **The wolfpack adventures**

**(****http) :/ thewolfpackadventures (dot)ning**** (dot) com /groups**

**I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE**

**HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	6. Authors note 2

Hello Everyone:)  
I know it has been a while, but I have so busy. I have started a web-page where my stories will be, there isn't much content, I am in the middle of transferring my stories. Our fight to love is been totally edited and revamped.  
everyone is welcome to post their stories.  
It is a site completely dedicated to Jacob and Bella without explicit sexual content, yes there can be some sex, but described in a loving way, not erotic.  
I truly hope to see you there.

ht..:/jacobbella. (spruz) (dot) com/?page=login&l=1 replace the word dot with . and remove brackets, replace the two first dots with tp

hugzzzzz everyone and thanks for reading

This story will also be getting a re-vamp


	7. Authors Note 3

Authors Note

Hello everyone, I just wanted to show a way to get site story is on. I know there is a lot of great stories here, that shows the love of Jacob and Bella in a beautiful, loving heart felt way, but there are that is just pure porn with no emotion, that's what some people are looking for and to each his/her own, it's what makes the world go round, but I would rather not be around that, truly explicit sexual content is not my thing.

If you want to find my story this is how you do it.

In Google, put , and look at, Featured Page "Social Spruz platform" without entering the Spruz page you get "Search Communities" including direct alternatives, click there and enter the Spruz page where you can find the community you want, you write the name of "jacobbella" and click "Search all communities ".

Alternatively, here is address.

H**p :/ jacobbella (dot) spruz (dot) com/

Just push everything close and replace ** with tt and dot with .

That site is all about Jacob/Bella with honor and respect, showing the love that should have been. I am also looking for new stories for the site, anyone can post, doesn't have to be perfect, just non explicit.

Whether you join or not, thanks for reading, I do appreciate you all.

Hugzzzzzzzz

Have a fantastic day


End file.
